


Never gonna give you up

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: “We were like strangers who knew each other very well”El mundo es redondo, tarde o temprano, las personas regresan a tu vida, así juega el destino, así funciona la gravedad. Las personas guardan una razón para irse, otra para quedarse y otra para volver y nunca más decir adios. Mark y Donghyuck se volvieron a encontrar ocho años después como adultos pero muchas cosas han cambiado y no será fácil volver a recuperar el tiempo perdido, actuando como extraños que se conocen el uno  al otro muy bien.





	Never gonna give you up

“We were like strangers who knew each other very well”

El mundo es redondo, tarde o temprano, las personas regresan a tu vida, así juega el destino, así funciona la gravedad. Las personas guardan una razón para irse, otra para quedarse y otra para volver y nunca más decir adiós. Mark y Donghyuck se volvieron a encontrar ocho años después como adultos pero muchas cosas han cambiado y no será fácil volver a recuperar el tiempo perdido, actuando como extraños que se conocen el uno al otro muy bien.

“¿Cómo iba a poder dormir?” pensó Donghyuck arrojando su teléfono a la cama.

Número desconocido (22:15) “Hola Hyuck. Lamento la hora, sé que es muy tarde, pero estoy en la ciudad y me gustaría verte. Avísame si estás libre mañana para comer juntos. Soy Mark. ”

—¡Imposible! ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Por qué mierda ha regresado? ¡Oh Canadá! ¡Tragame tierra! ¡No...No! ¡Tiene ocho años lejos de Seúl! ¿No podría haber regresado en un par de años más? ¡No lo sé, cuando yo estuviera con el amor de mi vida lejos de aquí! ¡Ya que hubiera adoptado perros! ¿Cómo puede hacerme esto, Jeno? ¿Cómo puede volver y enviarme un mensaje como si nada, diciéndome que quiere verme? — le gritó en la cara a su mejor amigo apenas le abrió la puerta de su departamento.

—Hola, Donghyuck. También es un gusto verte — contestó sarcásticamente al cerrar la puerta, intentando controlar el huracán que era su mejor amigo en estos momentos caminando como león con estrés en una jaula por toda su casa, con su cita de la noche anterior esperando en su cuarto incómodo por escucharlo todo.

Si al menos, Hendery, su novio no tuviera planes con sus amigos, él hubiera contestado el mensaje “No puedo. Estoy ocupado, gracias” pensaba lamentándose pero, ¿Qué había de malo con él? ¿Porque su corazón latía irrevocablemente? ¿Porque su presión se alteraba? ¿Porque un estúpido mensaje y no una llamada?

—Espero esto sea rápido... estoy ocupado hyuck — señaló apuntando a la puerta de su habitación entreabierta y luego haciendo énfasis en que observará su ropa interior. Estaba ocupado hasta hace diez minutos besando a un niño bonito que conoció la semana pasada.

—¿También te envío mensajes a ti? — preguntó y Jeno negó con la cabeza, agotado, no podía haber una mejor manera de iniciar el día —¡¿Entonces por qué a mí sí?! Jaemin también me dijo que él no recibió un mensaje, Jisung tampoco… ¡Es que no lo entiendo! ¿Cómo obtuvo mi teléfono? ¿Porque querría verme a mi? ¡Tenemos que vernos todos! ¡Somos un grupo! ¡Todos para uno y uno para todos! —

—Bueno hyuck, lo del teléfono es obvio que fue Jaemin… y sobre lo otro, ustedes… siempre han sido mejores amigos—

—Sisisi… lo éramos, en tiempo pasado, en la época de la prehistoria o algo así, después fuimos novios… En serio Jeno ¡Tienes que ayudarme porque si lo veo, me voy a morir! —

—No te vas a morir —

—¡Ve conmigo! ¡Vamos juntos! seremos nosotros tres, además tú también quieres verlo —

El departamento de Jeno comenzó a dar vueltas. Jeno tomó asiento a un lado del lugar de Donghyuck, su mejor amigo no se iba a ir de su casa hasta que no resolvieran esto juntos. No sabía si tenía que preparar café o toda su tarde de jueves con él.

—Déjame leer el mensaje — le pidió Jeno. Tomó el celular entre sus manos y tranquilamente lo leyó en voz alta — Hyuck estás exagerando, él quiere verte y solo mencionó comer, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Además tienes novio y él probablemente también tenga a alguien… será algo casual de lo que no tengas que preocuparte —

Donghyuck estaba allí sentado, callado, incapaz de confesarle a Jeno que nada de lo que implicará a Mark en su vida podía ser tan simple como él lo pronunciaba. Ni simple, ni casual. Que Mark no era como todos los chicos con los que salió, él había sido especial. A él nunca le habían gustado esas estupideces de alma gemela y un amor para toda la vida pero si no tenía otra opción, y tenía que usar esas frases con alguien, sería con Mark y punto.

 

—Entonces dile que no puedes verlo, que estás ocupado —

Donghyuck negó con la cabeza —No. Esa es una mala idea. No puedo hacerle eso —

—¡Pues ve a verlo! — le rogó Jeno, ya cansado.

—¿Verlo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Estaría traicionando a Hendery — confesó con muchas ganas de patear la mesa.

—¿Y desde cuándo eso te ha detenido? pensé que su relación era algo sin compromisos… ¡Lo que trató de decir es que, por salir a comer con Mark no es exactamente un engaño! ¡Además, ¿me vas a decir que después de todo este tiempo no lo has olvidado?! —

“Ay Jeno”, pensó Donghyuck lamentando el hecho de que su mejor amigo no lo hubiera sospechado desde hace cinco minutos que tocó su puerta al ver como lo ponía un patético mensaje.

El dueño de los cinco gatos dormidos en el sillón de enfrente, dijo —Por cierto ¿Estaba en Canadá, verdad? —

—Sí, Toronto — confirmó sin ánimos de seguir conversando, tomando uno de los cojines del sofá para apoyar su cabeza y cerrar los ojos, así olvidaba los últimos veinte minutos de su vida.

Por mucho que Jeno insistiera en que no debía permitir que el regreso de Mark en la ciudad estropeara sus emociones, Donghyuck ya estaba arruinado. No sólo había llegado a la ciudad, también había llegado a él, ¿Qué tan difícil es entender eso, Jeno? Había llegado a su vida, a sus veinticuatro años, a su corazón, del que lamentablemente estaba seguro nunca se había ido.

—Cuando te sientas incómodo con él… piensa en Hendery —

Hendery. Su novio, un besador asombroso, pensaba Donghyuck. Resultaba una descripción tan apropiada para Hendery. El mejor novio, auténtico, inspirador y un chico divertido. Nadie podría haber utilizado esas palabras para describir a Mark. Torpe pero a veces peligroso, atractivo pero con una mirada tierna, inteligente y el chico ejemplo, el número uno de su clase, el protector del resto de sus amigos, el chico perfecto, sin ningún defecto, el más trabajador, el mejor amigo que podía tener, el novio más complicado pero también él más dedicado, el mejor beso de su vida, su primera vez con un chico, esas eran algunas cosas que se le ocurrían al pensar en él.

Donghyuck miró a Jeno despedir a un chico rubio con palabras en chino mandarín cerca del umbral de su puerta mientras él luchaba con sus pensamientos y sus ojos sobre el cojín, ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Mark entró a su vida cuando él tenía quince años y el otro chico dieciséis, se quedó a su lado hasta los dieciocho y él diecinueve, antes de esa horrible huida. Ocho años después él estaba allí, en el misma ciudad con él, respirando el mismo aire.

—Jeno… voy a verlo, saldré con él — dijo de un momento a otro convencido, lo había dicho tan seguro que Jeno tuvo que mirarlo para creerle.

—Buena suerte con eso —

Se quedaron en silencio por tres minutos hasta que Donghyuck se dio cuenta de algo.

—¿Estás saliendo con Renjun? ¿El chico que casi te atropella? —

—No estamos “saliendo” sólo me quería pedir disculpas por lo que pasó y tomamos algo, una cosa llevó a la otra, nos hemos visto sólo dos veces por semana —

—Felicidades, al menos uno de los dos tendrá futuro en el amor —

—Hablas como si fueras infeliz — negó con la cabeza — voy a grabarte para que te escuche Hendery —

—No serías capaz — contestó suavemente con una sonrisa fraternal.

—No. No te haría algo así… — dijo con total sinceridad.

*

El viernes por la tarde mientras se estaba vistiendo, se sintió muy extraño. Tal vez fue mala idea dejar que pasara a su casa por él, porque lo mejor era verse en otro sitio, en uno más neutral que no le hiciera recordar el pasado. Para ser honesto, estaba poniendo mucha atención en su apariencia, sus mejores pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, una camisa de mangas larga blanca y encima una chaqueta de cuero que probablemente no usaría hasta que anocheciera. Había usado gel para acomodarse su cabello gris, no estaba seguro de cómo iba reaccionar Mark sobre eso, pero luego pensó que tal vez el cabello es lo que menos le importaría.

Para él sería horrible que Mark en la comida le platicará sobre su nueva vida en Canadá sin él, después de todas las noches sin dormir que había pasado pensando en maneras para ahorrar y conseguir una visa, llorando a ratos porque el boleto de avión era muy caro y por cómo ese dinero que conseguía trabajando medio tiempo, se le iba como agua entre los dedos cada vez que necesitaba libros o material para la universidad.

¿Cuántas veces no había buscado un beca de intercambio? pero le habían exigido el ochenta por ciento del inglés y él siempre se quedó en el cincuenta. A veces estudiaba los fines de semana, Jaemin que sí había obtenido los puntos para hacer el intercambio, le ayudó muchas veces pero simplemente se había dado por vencido. Jaemin se fue a Francia y volvió a los seis meses, él sólo dejó pasar el tiempo correr. Los correos electrónicos fueron una buena forma de comunicarse (aunque aburrida) con Mark durante el primer año que se fue, después vinieron los mensajes de texto, y luego conversaron en facebook, aunque cada vez menos.

A Donghyuck ya no le interesaba escucharlo hablar de sus peleas con profesores en su nueva escuela, así como a Mark no le importaba nada sobre sus nuevos gustos en música y marcas de cerveza. Poco a poco la distancia acabó con su relación y el cambio de horario, no ayudó tampoco. A veces era más práctico pedir perdón que permiso. Las únicas noticias que tenía de Mark las recibía por Jaemin que si seguía en contacto con él pero entonces hubo un momento en el qué ya no quiso preguntar.

El día que Mark lo había seguido en instagram hace cuatro años, Donghyuck no iba a negar que su corazón palpitó con mucha fuerza, pero cada fotografía que miraba en su perfil era un recordatorio de cómo la vida de mark y su sonrisa seguían funcionando sin él.

En abril de ese mismo año, Mark había subido una foto abrazando a un chico muy bonito, y Donghyuck solo habría tenido un mal sabor de boca hasta que leyó en los comentarios muchas frases en inglés que con ayuda pudo traducir y luego estaba escrito una M con un corazón rojo a lado de una H. Ese día, con todo y su corazón lleno de agujeritos Donghyuck no lo siguió de vuelta y negó el acceso de su usuario.

Para distraerse, esa tarde había fumado por primera vez un cigarrillo mientras se juró así mismo olvidarlo.

Hasta el año pasado se había enamorado de nuevo, finalmente después de mucho tiempo, había logrado dejar a Mark y su bendito Canadá en su subconsciente. Se había dedicado a su nuevo trabajo, a su realidad, a vivir en el ahora.

Escuchó el ruido de un auto estacionado afuera de su casa. Quedaron de verse a las tres y faltaban diez minutos. Tenía que ser Mark. A Donghyuck se le secó la garganta y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Justo en ese minuto de verse en el espejo también comprobó la hora en su celular y se replanteó quitar su fondo de pantalla, con una imagen de él con Hendery, estaban abrazados en su graduación hace un año.

En la calle, había llegado un auto blanco con vidrios polarizados y una calcomanía de una vacuna, ese era el logo del consultorio de los papás de Mark hace muchos años. Estaba seguro que era él. Iba a decir que no podía. Sí, mejor eso. Que surgió algo de imprevisto, que tenía cosas que hacer. ¿Si viendo sólo el coche reaccionaba así, qué mierda iba a hacer cuando estuviera delante al dueño en persona?

Luego vino el golpe de la puerta, y antes de gritar que era para él, escuchó a su madre soltar una gran carcajada y a su padre dejar en mudó a la televisión. Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora en la boca de su estómago caminó hasta terminar el pasillo y llegar hacia la entrada principal.

Ahí, su madre ya estaba abrazando a Mark mientras su padre le revolvía el cabello como si ahora no fuera un adulto, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y él seguía siendo el niño torpe que hacía una hora en bicicleta de su casa a la suya sólo para ir a verle. Mark que estaba inclinado para estar a la altura de su madre, lo encontró con aquellos ojos negros peligrosos de siempre e inmediatamente se puso derecho, quieto y asustado. Donghyuck lo miró, pero no supo qué decirle. Sus padres también querían mucho a Mark, así que ellos hablaron primero.

—¡Oh mírate! ¡Eres todo un hombre! ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora Mark? si hyuck tiene veinticuatro… ¡Veinticinco! — gritó sorprendida su madre sin intenciones de querer soltarlo. —¿Cómo han estado tus papás? ¿Siguen en Canadá? — preguntó ignorando el estado de shock que tenía su propio hijo a sus espaldas.

Donghyuck trató de corazón dejar de mirar a Mark, tener el autocontrol de acercarse y ofrecer un amigable abrazo, pero él parecía estar viendo a un fantasma, como un espíritu del más allá que había entrado a su casa. Mirándolo de arriba a abajo y luego su cara, sus gestos, su ropa cara y zapatos limpios, sus manos desocupadas, su sonrisa nerviosa. Detrás de esa imagen madura de Mark aún seguía mirándolo igual.

—¡Si están allá! Pero volverán a visitarme… sólo yo he venido antes ¡Me alegró mucho verlos, en serio! — dijo con mucha sinceridad en su voz ahora abrazando al hombre mayor que muchas veces compró helado para Donghyuck y él los domingos al mediodía.

—¿Ya comiste? ¿Quieres una cerveza? —Esta vez el que preguntó fue su papá.

Mark estaba incómodo al principio pero comenzó a relajarse porque todas las piezas del rompecabezas parecían encajar en su lugar y los nervios que había sentido desde el avión habrían valido la pena.

—Estoy bien en realidad, gracias…— le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, antes de girarse hacía Donghyuck con una sonrisa extraña, complicada, enamorada, con muchas emociones por dentro que ni el mismo Donghyuck podría explicar — Yo… ¿Hola? —

Donghyuck se mordió los labios por pura inercia —Hola Mark —

—¿Van a comer juntos? — les preguntó su madre, como si les hubiera leído el pensamiento — He hecho pollo, pueden comer aquí en la casa con nosotros —

—Vamos, no seas exigente, los chicos necesitan verse, seguro habrá muchas cosas que quieran platicar a solas — intervino su padre.

—No lo digo por eso — dijo ella mirando a su hijo confundida —es que te escuché hablar por teléfono con Hendery y dijiste que no te sentías bien desde la mañana ¿te sientes ahora mejor bebé? — a pesar de estar tocando su frente, Donghyuck esperaba que no notará el frío de sus manos ni su ansiedad.

—Si estoy bien ahora — contestó con su mejor sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó preocupado Mark, acercándose tres pasos hacía él con mucho cuidado de no tocarlo — Podemos quedarnos aquí, no me molesta, como te sientas mejor —

—¡Por Dios! Estoy bien… fue un simple dolor de cabeza — se explicó con ese tono que Mark sabía, que su madre sabía, que su padre sabía que era el final de esa conversación.

No deseaba que Mark supiera que existía un Hendery en su vida tan pronto, estaba casi seguro que le iba a preguntar por él y que él no tendría las suficientes agallas de decirle que sólo era un amigo y nada más. No esperaba que Mark entendiera o aprobará su situación sentimental pero es que él era el menos indicado para hacer esa clase de preguntas cuando Donghyuck tenía guardadas un montón para hacerle sobre lo mismo.

—Entonces… ¿nos vamos? — preguntó inseguro, apretando el puño que encerraba las llaves del auto. Donghyuck asintió y con una sonrisa tranquila se despidió de sus padres.

—Está es tu casa Mark, vuelve cuando quieras — se aseguró de decirle su mamá antes de verlos salir por la puerta principal.

Donghyuck escuchó ese comentario y se tuvo que girar para que Mark no sospechara de su gesto triste por la lluvia de recuerdos que trajo consigo esa frase tan inofensiva. Pero antes de liderar el camino hacía el auto, percibió una mueca de tristeza en la mirada de Mark, rápidamente cubierta por una sonrisa incómoda.

Con la excusa de abrir la puerta del auto para él, Mark se acercó. El mayor sabía que Donghyuck odiaba que hiciera eso, porque desde los quince años hyuck se había asegurado de decir “Mark tengo manos también. Si quieres una princesa, ve con alguna de tus amigas. Yo puedo abrirme la puerta” pero ambos sabían que ese no era el punto ahora mismo.

La cabeza de Mark estaba llena de muchos pensamientos y emociones, y sin embargo, allí, en ese preciso momento, con Donghyuck y esa mirada sincera que había extrañado todo este tiempo, con esos años encima que habían transformado su cuerpo y probablemente también su persona, pensó que Donghyuck parecía ser el mismo de siempre y Mark se sintió mejor.

Los rodeó un silencio incómodo, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Parecía una conversación con solo la mirada. Llegó un punto donde Mark sólo lo miraba a él, y a su débil sonrisa, que por la intensidad del juego de miradas, y la vergüenza, fue creciendo, hasta soltar una carcajada con energía que hacía que Mark se muriera de ganas de decirle que no había nadie en Canadá y en Corea, con una risa igual de bonita, picante y escandalosa que llenará mejor los vacíos y silencios en su vida.

Mark se rió con él, sonriendo hasta con la mirada —Ha pasado mucho tiempo — le dijo apenas se calmó. —Estoy muy nervioso — confesó con una mano sobre su corazón que poco a poco fue bajando hacia su estómago.

—No te disculpes por reírte, me gusta — confesó Donghyuck —¿Podemos subirnos al auto ahora? — le había preguntado después.

Mark asintió con una gesto triste, supuso que si no era ahora, tal vez podía abrazarlo más tarde, entonces.

—¿Tienes pensando en algún lugar o te recomiendo uno? — preguntó Donghyuck forzando una conversación entre ellos para evitar las miradas peligrosas, los acercamientos, el estudio largo de sus cambios físicos y la talla de su ropa, apenas ambos se subieron al auto.

—Sí, pensé en un lugar que te va a encantar, me lo recomendaron mucho y sé que te gusta comer carne por eso… —

En aquel espacio reducido, Mark lo miró largamente, con el total cinismo. Parecía estar comiéndolo con la mirada, imaginando cómo sería cada trozo de su cuerpo, cómo se sentiría su piel. El gris en su cabello se veía muy bien pero no iba a negar que extrañaba su cabello rojo. Donghyuck comenzó a moverse en el asiento para distraerlo.

Donghyuck también lo estaba mirando pero era mejor en disimular. El silencio fue muy largo y lo único que pudo hacer Mark para controlarse fue agarrar con fuerza el volante e intentar con todas sus fuerzas enfocarse con la vista al frente.

— Estás diferente hyuck — confesó nervioso, deteniéndose en un semáforo— Quiero decir, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo ¿ocho años? pensé que si yo no había cambiado, entonces tu tampoco pero… te ves diferente —

—¿Eso es algo bueno, Mark Lee? — quiso saber juzgándolo con la mirada.

—¡Lo es! ¡Claro! ¡Oh Por Dios! ¡Nadie me había llamado así antes! — Mark se comenzó a reír y Donghyuck quiso traer muchas veces a su oído, el sonido de su risa con esa actitud divertida.

—Me siento de la misma manera, tu estómago, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tu forma de mirar — Donghyuck sacudió la cabeza con desesperación. NO. NO ERA UNA BUENA FORMA DE COMENZAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN. —¿Cuándo volviste? dime exactamente el día y la hora, me gustaría saberlo — preguntó.

—¿Quieres la verdad? —preguntó Mark.

Donghyuck puso los ojos en blanco, porque obviamente — Mark — reprochó con un tono muy suave casi invisible que Mark disfrutó en ese microsegundo.

—Ayer en la madrugada, casi cuando te envíe el mensaje —

Poco a poco se aproximaban a la zona de restaurantes y Donghyuck notó que Mark parecía familiarizado con la ciudad, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

—Me sorprendiste al aceptar mi invitación, estaba tan nervioso, estaba preparado para que me dijeras que “no”. Le llame a Jaemin y le pedí su opinión, me dijo que si no te invitaba a salir estaría cometiendo un grave error — dijo, manejando lento, mirando a su alrededor como si ya estuviera deseando llegar.

—Semáforo en rojo — le avisó Donghyuck porque estaba distraído y tenía que dejar pasar gente. — Sí… yo… gracias por invitarme, no esperaba que volviéramos a encontrarnos, no de esta manera, al menos —

—Ya llegamos, vamos — dijo Mark estacionando el auto y en menos de un minuto, ambos estaban afuera del coche, a punto de entrar al restaurante.

—El cielo está nublado hoy ¿Crees que llueva? — preguntó Donghyuck caminando a un lado de Mark mientras esperaban que el mesero los llevará a una mesa.

Mark miró el exterior por la puerta principal, tal vez sí.

—Espero que no — contestó sinceramente, sin mirarlo.

—Había venido una vez a comer a este lugar pero fue hace mucho tiempo ¿quién te lo recomendó? — volvió a preguntar mientra ambos tomaban asiento en una de las mesas, ubicadas al exterior, en una terraza con vista hacia una laguna preciosa artificial. Se sentaron uno frente al otro. La verdad es que Mark nunca había venido a este lugar pero hizo su búsqueda en internet y uno de sus amigos coreanos en la universidad le había recomendado uno de los platillos.

—Un amigo de Seúl que conocí en la universidad —

—Oh — Donghyuck ya no preguntó más información, parecía que algo había provocado en la mente del menor. — Vamos a ordenar — le pidió a lo que Mark asintió sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

El mesero se introdujo y ambos ordenaron, Donghyuck pidió dos platillos al centro y Mark, lo que ya conocía, que según su mejor amigo, era un asado estupendo con dos cervezas frías. Apenas el mesero se fue, enseguida volvió con las bebidas.

—Salud por tu regreso — dijo Donghyuck acercando su vaso con alcohol, incitando a que el otro, levantará el suyo.

—Salud por nosotros y este reencuentro — agregó Mark haciendo chocar vidrio contra vidrio. Ambos bebieron un sorbo, Donghyuck de repente tuvo mucha sed.

—¿Cómo fue el viaje? — preguntó Donghyuck entonces. —¿Dormiste bien en el avión? —

Ahora que la comida y un tema estaban sobre la mesa, su mirada intensa abrazaba al otro. Se permitieron sonreír de vez en cuando, también compartir la comida y pedir otra ronda más de cerveza. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, técnicamente, la primera cosa que hizo Mark, al pisar el aeropuerto no fue llamar a sus padres en Canadá para decir que estaba bien, ni conseguir un taxi para llegar a su antigua casa, porque lo primero que hizo, fue enviar un mensaje.

Mark tenía atorado en la garganta un “Tenía muchas ganas de verte” pero estaba seguro que nunca se lo confesaría. Evitaría hablar de temas del pasado o delicados, como por ejemplo sus motivos para verlo de nuevo. Esta tarde nada más iban a comer como viejos amigos y le contaría todo acerca de su interés por Seúl y que iba a trabajar aquí.

Entonces Donghyuck pudiera ponerle al corriente de su vida, si terminó la carrera de diseño industrial y si aún le sigue gustando Michael Jackson y Bruno Mars. Sería capaz de conversar con él y no sentir nada. Así era su plan.

—Prueba esto, te gustara enserio — dijo Donghyuck preparando con sus palillos una porción de carne, verduras y algo de salsa mientras le acercaba el plato y una cuchara para que la usará. Mark sonrió con expectativa y tomó la cuchara de su mano sin tocarlo, luego metió el bocadillo a su boca y se sorprendió.

—¡Wow! ¡Me encanta! ¡Esta bueno! —

—Ya no quiero, todo tuyo — dijo con una risa divertida y olvidándose de ese plato que Mark se comió sin problema.

Volvió el mesero con dos cervezas más y el lugar poco a poco se fue volviendo más silencioso. Tal vez porque nadie estaba en un restaurante a las cinco de la tarde con un clima nublado.

—¿Notaste que mis padres te extrañaron mucho? — soltó Donghyuck, y claramente se arrepintió después por la forma en que lo dijo y por como uso la oración, porqué era tan obvio que la siguiente pregunta que iba a salir de los labios de Mark sería:

—¿Y tú no? —

Claro que iba a decir eso, nada más a ti se te ocurre, pensó Donghyuck.

Donghyuck suspiró mientras el mayor estudiaba su mirada, ignorando la comida, dejando el tenedor a un lado de su plato, para tener su atención. Donghyuck quería decirle que hace muchos años para Mark le era muy difícil hacer contacto visual con él, cada vez que había una conversación entre los dos, Mark pensaba tantas cosas y quería decirlo todo, que no soportaba verlo a los ojos y ahora, estaba mirándolo, sosteniéndole la mirada.

Era una pregunta justa, pero hubiera preferido evitarla.

—En realidad — le dijo, sonriéndole sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, ni siquiera lo miraba, sólo comenzó a explicar con la vista distraída en algún punto del lugar — Pensé que podría seguirte, busqué un trabajo de medio tiempo para conseguir una visa, ¿Sabes qué difícil es, cuando no eres mayor de edad? —Mark abrió la boca sorprendido — mi inglés no me hacía óptimo para obtener una beca de intercambio y los gastos en la universidad no… bueno ya es pasado, supongo que te extrañe pero fue hace mucho tiempo, quería que supieras... que… yo… bueno... que yo intenté, no lo logré pero… yo quería, yo quería volver a verte —

Donghyuck bajo la mirada y tomó de su vaso vacío de cerveza los cubitos de hielo para morderlos. No tenía ganas de llorar pero luchaba con algo dentro de él que quería aparecer en estos momentos. Mark tuvo que mirar hacía otro lado para volver a repetir sus palabras en su mente y analizarlas una por una, guardarlas bien. Porque podía imaginar el esfuerzo que Donghyuck había hecho. Dio un trago de su bebida y soltó un suspiro que no sabía que había estado guardado.

—¿Tú…lo hiciste? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Donghyuck hiciste todo eso? ¿Para verme? ¿Por qué querías verme? Nunca lo mencionaste por teléfono… ¡hey hay algo que está en mi mente ahora mismo! te busqué en instagram y nunca respondiste, le preguntaba a Jaemin por ti y tenía que enviarme tus fotos porque no podía verlas —

—Supongo que me puse un poco celoso de verte con otras personas — su voz se fue apagando al tiempo que el hielo enfriaba su boca — no quería, no podía ver como estabas tan lejos y —

—¡Oh ahora entiendo! — Mark bebió un poco de la cerveza y explicó a los ojos muy concentrado — No funciono, si quisieras saber, ya sé que no sirve de nada decirlo ahora, pero con ninguno de ellos, yo no… pude durar mucho en una relación, vaya que lo intenté pero no tengo nada que valga la pena contar —

Sí. Donghyuck ya no necesitaba saberlo, antes sí, hoy no.

—Éramos unos niños — le dijo con nostalgia — fuí muy feliz en aquel tiempo, siendo tu mejor amigo y tu novio, fue una de las mejores cosas que he vivido… por eso es genial que regreses y podamos ser amigos de nuevo ¿no crees? —

—Sí… supongo que sí — confesó confundido porque la palabra “amigos” no estaba en sus planes, no después de verlo, y saber que esa mirada y su figura seguía gustándole igual o más que antes — ¿Sigues en contacto con los chicos, verdad? —

Donghyuck recuperó la sonrisa de inmediato, agradecido porque cambiará de tema. —Sí, todos ellos, sólo que Jisung se irá la semana que viene a visitar a Chenle a China, y no lo he visto seguido porque está muy ocupado. Yukhei y Jaemin viven juntos ¿te lo dijeron? y bueno, Jeno ha sido mi mejor amigo, así que nos vemos muy seguido, incluso su trabajo está muy cerca del mío y a veces comemos juntos, hoy me enteré que está saliendo con alguien es primo de Yukhei… —

—¿En qué trabajas? —

—Me gradué de diseño industrial... trabajo en una empresa para construir puentes y edificios, ¿recuerdas la autopista del centro que pasamos? donde estaba el semáforo — Mark asintió asombrado, sus ojos no dejaron de seguir todos sus movimientos — Nosotros hicimos los planos, esa conexión hace a los automovilistas ahorrarse media hora en cruzar la ciudad —

—¡Eso es genial Donghyuck! — gritó Mark.

Donghyuck tuvo que hacerle un gesto con los dedos y su boca de “shh” para que guardará silencio porque los meseros cerca de ellos habían volteado a su mesa. —¡No es la gran cosa! ¿Ahora dime qué has estado haciendo tú?—

—Espera, espera… recuerdo que lo último que hablamos es que tu sueño era construir desde cero tu propia casa, con tu elección de tipo de piso, muebles, cemento y ventanas, ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdo! con ventanas… —

—Grandes, sí… — lo interrumpió con una sonrisa avergonzada — Terminé los planos y estoy visitando el banco para tener el préstamo y comenzar con la construcción, por eso sigo viviendo con mis papás ¡Es tu turno! Mark comienza a hablar — le ordenó con un tono de súplica porque ya había hablado mucho de él.

—Okay, okay — contestó Mark divertido pero se quedó en silencio por casi un minuto para buscar la frase correcta— Soy médico… — Donghyuck iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado para terminar de escuchar, dándole toda su atención, estaba maravillado por cada cosa que decía—ya sé, lo logré yo también… estaba haciendo mi primer año de prácticas en Toronto pero había una vacante en el hospital regional de Seúl y la tomé sin pensarlo, mi maestro no tardó en aceptar la solicitud porque se enteró que ya había vivido aquí, así que les dije a mis papás e hice mis papeles para el cambio —

—¡Si alguien me lo dijera, no lo creería! ¡Miráte! — confesó Donghyuck haciéndole una seña al mesero para tener otra cerveza. Mark también pidió otra y más hielo.

—Amigos de mis papás arreglaron la casa un poco y pagaron los servicios antes de que yo llegará pero estuvo mucho tiempo sin usarse, así que estoy empezando a limpiarla, al menos tengo luz y agua pero tendré internet hasta la próxima semana. Mis guardias en el hospital son por día, así que, no sé realmente cómo voy a adaptarme a eso — Donghyuck asintió escuchando con atención — te quería llamar hace un mes cuando aceptaron mi solicitud pero no estaba muy seguro como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, así que preferí contarte todo en persona y que todo fuera más seguro —

—Esta bien. Lo entiendo — dijo sinceramente.

—Donghyuck yo tengo que decirte que odie a mis papás por más de tres años cuando nos mudamos a Canadá, pensaba que eran injustos, pensé que querían arruinar mi vida — le dijo de la nada con un tono bajo, haciendo puño la servilleta de tela y mirándolo a los ojos, con tristeza — Ellos intentaron explicarme de muchas formas que el cambio era temporal que sólo había que esperar... pero el tiempo pasaba tan lento — Donghyuck asintió y Mark sonrió por ver ese gesto — Supongo que así tenían que ser las cosas, apenas crecí y lo entendí, yo hice lo mejor que pude para que me perdonarán, me adapte a la universidad y a la nueva casa, hice nuevos amigos, salí con otras personas —

—Te juro que lo entiendo… —

—Estoy feliz de volver a mi antigua casa y verte y ver que estás feliz también — dijo emocionado y por miedo de ser muy obvio, intentó cambiar de tema —¿Ya no cantas como antes? — agregó antes de que el ritmo de la conversación se perdiera.

—¡Claro que si! Soy una estrella, nací para estar en un escenario — Mark no dudó en soltar una risa que otra vez llamó la atención de los meseros y provocó un nuevo “shhh” de Donghyuck con una mirada suplicante.

—Es verdad, sigues siendo el mismo — dijo Mark bebiendo de su cerveza sin apartar la mirada de él y llevando su mano para cubrir su boca abierta al sonreír. Un gesto que hyuck siempre había recordado y uno de sus favoritos.

—Lo soy pero ahora soy más alto y más guapo y mejor persona — dijo con aires de orgullo y Mark juró que podía ver esa mirada coqueta que hace muchos años le provocaba escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

Mark asintió — Eso es verdad — Donghyuck lo observó por un segundo para notar su sonrisa, una mezcla entre alegría y confianza que lo hacía poner muy nervioso.

Donghyuck trató de encontrar algún tema que pudiera distraerlos lo suficiente para que la conversación siguiera en ese sentido, y al buscar por todo el espacio algo que pudiera darle una idea sus ojos se detuvieron en el reloj que adornaba el lugar —¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son las siete! hemos pasado aquí cuatro horas y no me había dado cuenta — se rió suavemente.

Mark respiró profundo, él tampoco contó el tiempo, tal como antes, las horas no tenían una forma normal de avanzar a su lado —Increíble hyuck… y ¡Hey mira el cielo! siempre no llovió — añadió ahora dedicándose a mirar el paisaje y comprobar que sí se les había hecho noche y era una lástima, porque no quería irse de este lugar tan pronto —¿Tienes algo que hacer? ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? — preguntó serenamente.

—No es eso… es sólo que es tu primer día aquí, bueno, técnicamente, ¿no tienes algo importante qué hacer? no quiero quitarte tu tiempo —

Mark quería ser lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle que ya estaba haciendo algo muy importante, que no había nada en esta ciudad que tuviera el mismo impacto que sus ojos sobre él que mereciera su atención.

—Yo quería invitarte a caminar conmigo por el centro, si quieres… si puedes —pidió Mark.

Frente a esa frase, Donghyuck estaba mirando a través de su teléfono celular boca abajo en la mesa, que no había tocado ni un sólo momento en toda la comida con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Odiaba caminar por el centro, mucha gente, mucho ruido pero esa oferta significaba veinte, tal vez treinta minutos más con Mark.

—Sí quiero — dijo motivado. —He tomado muchas cervezas ¿cuántas llevas tú? —

—Dos — mintió con una sínica sonrisa.

Luego se puso de pie para alejarse de la mesa y buscar la puerta del baño.

Cuando Mark volvió con el cabello mojado y las manos frías, Donghyuck lo estaba esperando con la chaqueta de cuero puesta, haciéndole una seña para que se apresurara porque este lugar era aburrido, porque la cerveza en su cuerpo estaba haciendo efecto y porque quería tenerlo cerca de su gravedad.

—Espera no han traído la cuenta — dijo Mark apunto de tomar asiento, pero Donghyuck había envuelto su mano en la muñeca de Mark para que se detuviera de nuevo.

—Ya pagué, podemos irnos ahora —

A Mark ese movimiento lo tomó desprevenido, y durante unos diez segundos se quedó mirando a Donghyuck en una especie de shock y luego a su mano aferrada a su brazo sutilmente, apenas y se sentía, haciendo que el otro retirará su mano como si hubiera cometido un grave error. No lo había tocado en años, ocho para ser exactos, y dudaba que el recuerdo de sus besos y caricias fuera tan exacto al que sintió en el pasado.

Con solo este movimiento inofensivo había sentido un toque eléctrico y rápido. Mark sabía que conforme pasaban las horas se estaba volviendo extremadamente difícil controlarse alrededor de Donghyuck.

—¿Qué? ¿Te enojaste porque pagué la cuenta? — preguntó, olvidándose de sus gestos. Quería provocarlo, era más divertido.

—No es eso, es sólo que yo te invité, la próxima vez pagó yo ¿De acuerdo? — Donghyuck asintió e hizo un gesto de “sí capitán” con su mano chocando su frente. —¿Nos vamos? —

—Gracias — agregó Donghyuck divertido guiando el camino hacía la salida.

Para llegar al centro habían transcurrido tres canciones que no dudaron en cantar a todo pulmón con los vidrios de la ventana abajo. Mark le echaba la culpa a la cerveza que ambos traían encima y los hacía sentir más libres. Apenas llegaron, Donghyuck le dijo dónde estacionar para pudieran caminar porque a esta hora iba ser imposible encontrar un sitio seguro ya en el corazón de Seúl.

Mark echó un vistazo a los edificios y a las nuevas tiendas del lugar, ambos caminaban por las calles sin ningún destino en particular. Galerías de arte y puestos de comida los rodeaban y lo poco que Mark recordaba, no era algo como esto. Visitaron una tienda de celulares y también de dulces. Ninguno compró nada pero Mark se aseguró de hacerle saber a Donghyuck que otro día tendrían que venir a comerlos con el estómago vacío.

Donghyuck le contó a Mark como la ciudad había crecido no sólo en población también en infraestructura, la estación del metro estaba mejor equipada y el sistema de seguridad era uno de los mejores en todo el mundo.

—Si caminamos un poco más, llegaremos al hospital en el que haré mis prácticas — dijo Mark como información y luego señaló hacia un calle transitada por la que tenían que atravesar para llegar. Donghyuck asintió con una sonrisa, estaba borracho, emocionado y extrañamente se sentía feliz.

Llegar al hospital debería haber sido la mejor parte del paseo, pero ahora mismo, Mark tenía la mirada puesta sobre el lugar con una mezcla de orgullo y nostalgia, que para Donghyuck significó mucho más. El más chico no sabía lo que Mark estaba pensando pero podía imaginarlo, y también él estaba orgulloso y eso que no era su trabajo, ni sus prácticas, ni su mundo.

El hospital, un imponente edificio blanco elegante estaba a pocos metros de ellos, así que era más cómodo observar desde el jardín más cercano, en el que se había detenido un momento. A los lejos se escuchaba el ruido de las ambulancias y los murmullos de la gente que transitaba por ahí.

Mark se mantenía de pie mientras que Donghyuck buscó un lugar para sentarse detrás.

—¿Es enorme, cierto? —

—Lo es — agregó Donghyuck con una sonrisa, mirándolo.

—Hyuck, me tomas una foto para enviarla a mis papás —le pidió Mark, desbloqueando su teléfono celular para entregárselo. Donghyuck dijo que sí y buscó la aplicación con rapidez mientras el mayor encontraba un mejor ángulo donde estuviera detrás el edificio blanco de casi cincuenta pisos —¿Aquí está bien? —

—Espera… un poco adelante… sí… exacto… así, no te muevas — le pidió y luego tomó la foto. Donghyuck no iba a mentir que se quedó por un minuto entero observando su sonrisa en la captura y casi olvida que el otro chico posaba estático con frío en frente de él.

—Ahora una foto juntos — Donghyuck lo miró a los ojos pero en ellos, sólo había seriedad. Mark hablaba en serio. —Ven conmigo — entonces dijo.

—No se alcanzará a ver todo el hospital ¿no importa? — preguntó Donghyuck como si Mark fuera a decirle “Ah pues si no se va a ver, entonces no hay foto”.

—No importa, vamos… así podremos decirle a los chicos que ya estoy en la ciudad, ellos no lo saben — Donghyuck caminó los pasos que le faltaban para llegar a Mark y le entregó su teléfono celular.

—Pensé que querías sorprenderlos con tu presencia — con una sonrisa, quiso ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Estoy seguro que igual con esta foto se van a sorprender, así que vamos— pasó su brazo por arriba de su hombro de una forma familiar.

Mark sabía que vendría la corriente eléctrica y las cosquillas en el estómago, así que trató de enfocarse, con la otra mano sostuvo su teléfono celular en modo selfie apuntando hacia ambos. Donghyuck estaba pensando en lo cerca que estaban, en lo peligroso que era, porque Mark olía a perfume increíblemente fresco y su aliento alcohólico estaba rozando su mejilla, tal vez por eso Mark habló directamente en su oído para distraerlo.

—Sonríe, tres, dos —

En un segundo había ocurrido, casi como un rayo.

Respiró y luego volteó para darle un beso en la mejilla justo cuando Mark contó tres y tomaba la fotografía. Donghyuck estaba preocupado por su reacción pero se calmó cuando lo único que obtuvo fue una gran carcajada para liberar el estrés del mayor que estaba cargando desde que lo acercó a su cuerpo.

Donghyuck se rió también esperando que pudiera tomarlo como una broma, pero Mark se volvió hacia él, sonriendo:

—No tome bien la foto, vamos a tener que repetir eso — le dijo Mark con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida.

Donghyuck no lo miró a los ojos pero asintió y Mark ya estaba mirándolos a ambos en la pantalla de su celular, esperando que Donghyuck también lo hiciera para capturarlos de nuevo. Esta vez Mark se tomó el tiempo necesario para seguir apoyando su brazo.

—Tres, dos… — Donghyuck se giró hacía su mejilla con la intención de dejar un beso ahí pero escuchó el botón antes de eso, y apenas reaccionó, Mark también había girado su cabeza y sus labios habían chocado con los suyos torpemente. El beso fue capturado por la cámara.

Donghyuck se apartó y se lamió los labios, arrepentido. Mark se estaba riendo.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Te gustó? — preguntó Mark y Donghyuck quería que le explicara, qué era lo divertido, porque su corazón latía rápido y fuerte, su cuerpo no se quería apartar de él y no podía. No estaba bien. Ya no. —Lo siento, fue muy rápido — murmuró, arrepentido, notando su expresión y lo mucho que ese beso le había preocupado. —Para mi fue muy poco, necesito más hyuck — le dijo con mucho cuidado, estudiando su reacción.

—Mark —

—Vamos… sólo uno beso hyuck, para que se sienta más real— insistió.

Donghyuck se quedó un minuto en total silencio.

—Pero lo hice como broma, en serio, no deberíamos —

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó? no pasó ni un segundo, no fue ni siquiera un beso, vamos —

—Sólo uno —aceptó Donghyuck suspirando, nada más porque tenía muchas ganas, nada más porque quería saber que era normal sentirse así porque Mark era Mark y porque necesitaba este beso para concluir el ciclo con él.

Mark guardó su celular en su pantalón. Una foto era lo que menos le importaba. Se acercó y envolvió ambos brazos en la cintura de Donghyuck. Lo trajo hacia él como en los viejos tiempos, estaba respirando en sus labios, a esa distancia podía oler su perfume a fruta y sentir las vibraciones de su cuerpo con solo tocarlo —Te extrañe hyuck. No te imaginas cuantas veces imaginé este momento y… — dejó de hablar para besarlo bien, como debería ser.

Donghyuck cubrió la cara de Mark con sus dos manos en el beso, olvidándose del mundo por un segundo y de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. A Mark no le importó si había gente o no, estaba más concentrado en la boca de Donghyuck y en cómo morder sus suaves labios que siempre supo sabían mejor que la sandía. No era un beso lento o aburrido, era un beso grave, de esos que lastiman, porque necesitaba besarlo con urgencia para demostrarle con hechos que había extrañado todas las piezas de él.

Empujó al menor contra la parte trasera de un aparato para hacer ejercicio que hacía una pequeña esquina a oscuras para ocultarlos de las luces que iluminaban el jardín. En ese lugar, Mark deslizó sus manos dentro de la chaqueta de cuero de Donghyuck para abrazarlo mejor por las caderas y luego fue bajando hacia sus glúteos, ahí apretó muy fuerte ganándose un gemido gutural del menor que estaba entretenido con sus labios como para reprochar. Entonces volvió a subir sus manos para abrazar su estómago y así apoyarlo en su cuerpo.

Piel a piel, ambos cuerpos se habían pegado al otro como pegamento, el sonido de sus besos húmedos, gemidos y respiraciones pesadas era lo único que podía escuchar. Se volvió difícil detenerse, todo acerca de esos movimientos y esos besos, se sentían tan placenteros, tan natural. Necesitaban explorar de nuevo su boca, su cuello, recuperar el tiempo perdido, los besos sobre todo, las caricias se sentían mejor porque no eran un sueño y tampoco su imaginación. Estos eran ellos volviendo a encontrar después de haberse amado con locura a los quince y dieciséis.

Mark se separó de sus labios para encajar con rapidez una mordida en su cuello y luego chupar emocionando hasta que le doliera, pero Donghyuck no dejó que comiera su piel por muchos segundos porque usó sus manos para traer su rostro de nuevo a la posición inicial, quería otro beso, era más importante para él y Mark se lo concedió.

Había miel, azúcar, cerveza y sandía en su boca, Mark estaba agradecido con Dios por la oportunidad que le había regalado esta noche.

Donghyuck se apartó cuando se sintió hervir en calentura, y cuando las cosas que comenzaron a hacerse, eran demasiado para un lugar público. Se acomodo la camisa que Mark le había arrugado y Mark tuvo que relajarse respirando profundo.

El menor se lamió los labios hinchados y trató de alejarse de él, casi hasta medio metro de distancia —¿Cuánto tiempo? — jadeó frustrado — ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? — pregunto, evitando su mirada.

—Tres meses o doce semanas, ¿cómo suena mejor? — susurró.

Donghyuck asintió y realmente extraño estar en sus brazos, se animó a cambiar de tema para decirle —Ya es tarde, deberíamos —

—¿Y qué importa la hora? dijiste que no tenías nada que hacer — Mark lo volvió a encerrar en esa esquina del brazo y sin escapatoria lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos para saber una respuesta — ¿No sentiste nada? —

—Ese es precisamente el problema, sentí mucho — confesó mirándolo a los ojos como si tuviera muchas ganas de llorar.

—¿Podemos vernos mañana? — preguntó, robándole otro beso, este más corto, fugaz.

—Sí — contestó Donghyuck y otra vez se alejó.

Todo él estaba caliente, comenzó a respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Todavía en el camino a casa, Mark trataba de distraerlo diciendo que si habían ido muy rápido, entonces no volvería a pasar hasta que él se sintiera listo. Él decía eso mientras su mano ya se estaba paseando por una de las piernas de Donghyuck para reconfortarlo y tranquilizar sea lo que sea que lo tenía preocupado.

Donghyuck tomó su mano que estaba sobre su pierna para entrelazarla con la suya y luego dejarle un beso corto en los dedos. Le dijo que mañana que se vieran tendrían que hablar de otras cosas más personales y Mark aceptó.

—¿Me vas a decir que estás casado? — preguntó divertido — ¿Tienes un hijo? — dijo turnándose para mirar al frente y luego a él.

—Sí a ambas — dijo Donghyuck ganándose un golpe en la frente con el vidrio porque Mark paró el auto de golpe en plena autopista

—¿¡Qué?! —preguntó alarmado, obteniendo ruidos de bocinas y groserías de los autos atrás de ellos al detener el tráfico.

—Estoy bromeando… sólo mañana hablamos ¿sí? tenemos que ir poco a poco — susurró Donghyuck.

Mark volvió a llenar de aire sus pulmones y volvió a hacer que el auto avanzará, aunque lentamente — Yo entiendo que puede ser confuso… no creí que volveríamos a… ya sabes, besarnos — Donghyuck aún cuidaba de sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, Mark dejó que hiciera lo que quisiera.

—¿Cómo te hubiera gustado que terminara esta cita? — quiso saber reconociendo que pronto sería el final que sólo faltaban dos cuadras para ver la entrada de su casa.

—La verdad esperaba que fueras a dormir a mi casa —

—¡Mark Lee! — se quejó — ¡No lo puedo creer! —entonces soltó su mano fingiendo estar enojado.

—Donghyuck ¿en qué estabas pensando? yo iba a dormir en el sofá y tu en mi antigua habitación… ¡Así tienes la mente! —le hizo saber sorprendido, volviendo a poner su mano en su pierna, esta vez más arriba y al centro, haciendo que a Donghyuck se le calentarán las mejillas y mantuviera sus piernas sin moverse.

—Ey— dijo con un tono decepcionado —¿Sólo dormir? —

Mark abrió los ojos y sonrió abiertamente con alegría, él seguía siendo un descarado para coquetear y provocar. No había cambiado tampoco eso. Y se sintió satisfecho.

—¡Donghyuck!… lo que quise decir, es que…. eso está bien para mí… es decir sólo si tu quieres — Donghyuck entonces negó con la cabeza e hizo que sus piernas se alejaran del alcance de la mano de Mark, porque ya habían llegado.

—¿Así eres de rápido? ¡wow! estoy sin palabras—

—No, no yo no… — estaba avergonzado y feliz al mismo tiempo.

—Es una broma — dijo riéndose suavecito.

—¿Mañana a qué hora paso por ti? — preguntó, estacionando el auto, cerca del poste, no justo en frente, porque había un auto que estorbaba.

Donghyuck negó con la cabeza —Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda a limpiar la casa de tus padres ¿no? podemos hacer eso juntos, no pases por mi, yo sé cómo llegar —

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No tienes trabajo mañana? —

Un sentimiento culpable se extendió en el pecho de Donghyuck, en realidad, tenía planes personales, de otro tipo, pero estaba bien, podía cancelar, porque tenía muchas ganas de verlo de nuevo, lo extrañaba y eso que todavía no se habían despedido.

—Me mandas un mensaje cuando te hayas despertado — le dijo con intenciones de salir pero justo cuando Donghyuck se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, Mark fue más rápido en detenerlo del brazo para que no se fuera, no aún —¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendido — ¿Quieres un beso antes de irme? ¡Tan irresistible soy para ti Mark Lee! no te puedes esperar hasta m… —

Mark se inclinó para dejar un beso corto en sus labios. Lo único que escuchó fue su cinturón de seguridad estirarse y el pequeño clic de sus labios con los de él. Mark se separó de su boca pero a una pequeña distancia susurró —A parte de eso quería decirte que — dijo con una expresión seria en su rostro — Hay una persona conversando con tu papá en la entrada y no me gusta como mira el auto de mis padres, creo que sabe que estás aquí — Mark lo miró a los ojos con sus ojos negros para esperar su reacción y no le gustó.

Luego volvió a su lugar en el asiento y a esa larga distancia de Donghyuck, miro a los dos hombres detrás del vidrio con interés sobre la conversación que mantenían.

—Okay — Donghyuck hasta ese momento conectó los puntos, el auto de Hendery al frente, las dos sombras de la entrada de su casa. Miró a Hendery con su papá a mitad de una conversación y Mark tenía razón, Hendery tenía sus ojos fijos en el auto. Y por su expresión sabía que no estaba enojado pero sí incómodo. No estaba seguro de que pudiera verlos por los vidrios polarizados pero se sintió expuesto, sobre todo porque hace un minuto había dejado que Mark le besará en la boca como si nada, aunque estaba adentro y a oscuras.

No estaba listo para contarle sobre Hendery, sobre todo lo que implicaba en su vida esa persona, lo importante que se había vuelto para él en un año. Y todos los momentos que había tenido con él tan diferentes a los suyos pero no menos significativos.

El arrepentimiento y el sabor amargo de haberlo besado entonces apareció, hasta que vío a su novio a los lejos, probablemente esperándolo en su casa. Realmente no quería decirle pero era demasiado tarde y Mark lo estaba mirando también asintiendo lentamente, en comprensión del mensaje y el silencio que emitía.

Mark lo conocía también que le dolió la reacción que tuvo. Callado, serio, entonces había puesto una pared invisible entre ellos, Donghyuck ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos ahora. — ¿Es un amigo? —

Donghyuck negó con la cabeza.

—Es mi novio — Mark no estaba sorprendido pero tampoco feliz por la noticia — ¿Quieres conocerlo ahora? Puedo presentarlos y — sugirió inseguro, no era una buena idea, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—No, está bien… puede ser otro día, hoy quiero recordar que fue un día perfecto —

—Para mi lo fue — Confesó Donghyuck, eso fue todo lo que Mark quería escuchar.

—Entonces ve — le dijo y de nuevo, más discreto, puso su mano en sus piernas, un truco que ambos sabían el contexto que había detrás “eres mío”. Donghyuck no sabía hasta ese momento, lo rápido que su piel reconocía y aceptaba sus manos — Nos vemos mañana, te están esperando —

Mirando la cara de Donghyuck era consciente que estaba arrepentido, no de besarlo, pero sí de no haberle dicho la verdad, pero hoy había sido perfecto, que parecía imposible. Por supuesto que Donghyuck iba a tener a alguien, siempre amo a las personas, el contacto físico, las muestras de afecto, el cariño, por supuesto que él iba a estar con alguien más. Ocho años lejos.

—Nos vemos mañana—susurró mientras apretaba su mano que aún descansaba en su muslo y luego, salió del auto.

Mark arrancó el auto de inmediato, no quería mirar la escena, prefería quedarse con los besos y las palabras que Donghyuck le había dicho en la tarde y esperar hasta mañana para escuchar una explicación. Además, él también tenía secretos que confesarle.

 

*

—Hendery estás invitado a ver el partido de fútbol con nosotros mañana en la tarde, ¡al fin llegas hijo! — A Donghyuck todavía le faltaba unos pasos para a un lado de ellos pero su padre ya lo había visto y también el auto irse.

—Gracias, sí, seguro — dijo Hendery con una sonrisa más tranquila esperando a que llegara Donghyuck.

—¿Mark ya se fue? tu madre pensó que se quedaría a cenar — le preguntó mirando hacía la esquina donde había visto dar la vuelta al auto con un gesto molesto.

Hendery no hizo otra cosa más que mirar a Donghyuck con una expresión triste que no tenía precio y que Donghyuck trató de evitar mientras respondía —Va a cenar con Jeno quizás en otra ocasión — dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. —¿Vamos arriba? tengo algo que quiero mostrarte — preguntó Donghyuck hacía Hendery acercándose hacia él para besarlo rápido en los labios con esa expresión molesta en el rostro. Hasta que no sintió el beso el mayor no quería mirarlo.

—¡No me gusta ver esto! —habló su padre con disgusto hacía ambos volviendo a enfocarse en encender el sistema del agua para rociar el jardín.

—Tu aliento sabe a alcohol — le dijo casi en su oído sin sonrisa, sólo mirándolo, su postura, su ropa, su cabello arreglado — ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó sin rodeos —¿Porque no contestaste mis llamadas? — Hendery hablaba despacio para que el papá de Donghyuck a pocos metros de ellos, no escuchará.

—¿Me llamaste? — preguntó sorprendido sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono. Había 5 llamadas perdidas. —Lo siento, no estaba al pendiente, vamos adentro — le sugirió con un tono cariñoso, empujando su cuerpo por detrás en un abrazo hacía la puerta.

—¿No estabas enfermo? — volvió a preguntar dejándose arrastrar hasta el interior de la casa por Donghyuck —Se acabó el partido y mis amigos me preguntaron que si no quería ir a casa de Renjun ¿Y sabes qué dije? — le explicó, molesto durante el camino hacía la habitación —No puedo, porque mi novio se siente mal, voy a ir a verlo — Donghyuck siguió abrazándolo por la espalda mientras lo escuchaba — Y llegó a tu casa con ganas de verte y resulta que saliste a comer con ¿cómo era su nombre? ah sí, con Mark — volvió a reprochar esta vez sin intenciones de avanzar hasta que no tuviera una respuesta.

Pero Donghyuck lo empujó. Ya en la habitación y lejos de los oídos de sus padres, comenzó a hablar —¡Lo siento mucho! — haciendo que su novio dejara esa postura, de brazos cruzados y mirada seria sobre él, guiando sus manos para que lo abrazara por la cintura y picando sus mejillas con un dedo para que la forma de sus labios cambiará. —Es sólo un amigo — le dijo con su mejores trucos de disculpa.

—¿A dónde fueron? no… mejor primero contestame una cosa ¿es gay? —

—Sí… pero eso qué tiene que ver, nada más fuimos a comer y nos regresamos —

—¡Son las nueve Donghyuck!—

—¿Qué estás celoso? ¿En serio? mi amor no lo conoces — Donghyuck tenía un nudo en la garganta, una parte de él quería decirle la verdad pero ¿qué verdad? no había nada qué confesar. Con Mark nunca se sabía, porque sí habían sido buenos besos pero nada formal.

—No me digas mi amor — le advirtió haciéndolo a un lado — Eso es lo peor, que no lo conozco, que tienes un “amigo” que no conozco con el que te vas a comer y vuelves a tu casa a las nueve, y que tu mamá esperaba que se quedará a cenar — lo miró a los ojos y el menor trató de sostenerle la mirada pero no lo logró — si hubieras contestado mis llamadas ¿para qué sirven los mensajes de texto? me pudiste haber avisado que ibas a salir con un amigo y yo lo hubiera entendido pero no, y tienes ese maldito aliento a alcohol que me molesta tanto —

Hendery tomó asiento en la cama, mirándolo, esperando una explicación. Pero en lugar de decir una palabra, Donghyuck se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa para dejarlas a la orilla de su cama ante la mirada curiosa de su novio, luego se quitó los zapatos y miró a Hendery con cara de “Espera un poco” haciendo camino hacía el baño.

Lo siguiente que Hendery escuchó fue la regadera. Sacó su teléfono celular para ver videos mientras esperaba. Tal vez había exagerado un poco, pensó, sí tal vez estas ideas que se habían formado en su cabeza no tenían sentido, tal vez debería disculparse con Donghyuck. Para todo había una explicación y él confiaba en su novio, después de todo.

La llave del agua se cerró y Donghyuck abrió la puerta para salir con unos pantalones cómodos y una camisa blanca de algodón, totalmente descalzo. Dejó la toalla húmeda en la silla, mirando a su novio con cara de misterio, como si tuviera algo entre manos, que fue divertido para Hendery que calmaba el fuego entre ellos. Pero entonces, volvió al baño para lavarse los dientes.

Hendery se acostó en la cama con una almohada sobre su cabeza, arrepentido de todo lo que dijo, sus celos estaban carcomiendo su cerebro, no podía pensar con tranquilidad y tenía que hacerlo, tenía que comenzar. Ni siquiera escuchó el silencio que había a su alrededor, ni los pasos descalzos de Donghyuck cuando llegó a la cama.

—¿Hendery? — habló Donghyuck solo para comprobar que no estaba dormido.

—¿Uhm? —

Le tomó de sorpresa sentir un cuerpo frío cuando colocó su cabeza arriba de su pecho, justo con la oreja en su corazón, unas manos quitaron la almohada que cubría su cabeza, y él no tuvo de otra más que suspirar en derrota abriendo sus brazos para que Donghyuck entrará mientras su mirada buscaba la suya.

Por un momento ninguno pudo encontrar ninguna palabra, sólo se miraban a los ojos.

Hendery ya no estaba enojado pero si preocupado, porque cuando sus ojos se encontraron había algo en la mirada de Donghyuck que pudo notar, algo extraño, algo que parecía miedo.

Una lágrima cayó del ojo izquierdo de Donghyuck que rápido el menor se quitó por la vergüenza. Su cara estaba roja y sus manos sobre sus hombros, temblaron. No quería que él lo viera así, tan vulnerable, porque tenía que ser inteligente, enfocarse y no dejarse llevar por las emociones que ya no debería tener, porque ya no era un adolescente.

—Hey — preguntó en voz baja —¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás llorando? — Hendery no tenía ni puta idea pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que ver con ese “amigo” y eso hizo que algo pesado presionará su pecho. —Dime la verdad, te prometo que voy a escucharte, sea lo que sea que no te dejé estar tranquilo, puedo ayudar —

Donghyuck suspiró profundo antes de comenzar —Te acuerdas que… cuando comenzamos a salir — soltó el aire como si se estuviera ahogando — te dije que había estado en una relación muy larga… una que para mí significó mucho — Hendery buscó una posición en la que ambos estuvieran frente a frente, acostados en el centro de su cama. Tomó su mano mientras Donghyuck acariciaba su rostro, desde la nariz hasta el cuello rozando sus labios, su frente y barbilla con sus dedos.

—Si me acuerdo —

—Él está aquí, hoy volvió— lo escuchó susurrar mientras sentía el cálido toque de Donghyuck sobre su piel, pero estaba demasiado enojado, frustrado, herido para encontrar consuelo en sus caricias.

—¿Entonces hoy fuiste a comer con tu ex y no con un amigo? —

Donghyuck asintió.

Hendery de repente se sentó en la cama con los hombros pesados —¿Por qué me mientes Donghyuck? — preguntó mirándolo desde esa posición —Con razón tu papá no me dijo con quien te habías ido, y tu mamá actuaba muy extraño conmigo, ahora lo entiendo, ellos lo sabían. Sabían dónde estabas, con quién estabas… tú, tú sabes que no soy celoso pero todo fue tan extraño—

—Lo sé… y lo siento mucho, por eso estoy tratando de decirte la verdad —

—¿Y qué pasó? ¿Hablaron? —

—Sí. Pero fue… como volver al pasado, la verdad es que nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver, él estaba en otro país ¿qué probabilidades había? ninguna, no tenía ninguna — en este punto, Donghyuck también se levantó para estar a su misma altura y distancia.

—¿Y qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó confundido —¿Qué pasa con nosotros? —

—Nada, verlo, no cambia nada… pero no te voy a mentir que estoy confundido y creo que esta bien sentirme así, él fue mi primera vez, supongo que es normal que todavía sienta afecto hacia él —

—Oh… genial, muchas gracias, eso lo hace mucho mejor — contestó sarcásticamente, cruzando de brazos.

—Pero no… ¡hey! no te pongas así, estoy tratando de ser sincero —

—Sí pero ¿a cambio de qué? tu sinceridad es horrible ¡ponte en mi lugar! ¿qué pasa si yo vuelvo a ver a mi ex y te digo, estoy confundido… ah pero no te preocupes porque no cambia nada… ¿estás escuchándote? — apretó los dientes y miró a su alrededor, tratando de mantener la mirada en el espejo que tenían cerca para ver sus expresiones.

—Bueno pues ahora que lo pones así — dijo levantándose de la cama — te acostaste con mi amigo y mira… ¡sobrevivimos! así que si nuestra relación pudo con eso, también podrá con que vuelva un viejo amigo — soltó.

—Eso es diferente… fue el fin de semana que… —

—Ah sí… que todavía no eramos novios… bueno para mi es igual, ya estábamos saliendo y tuve que enterarme por Yangyang, porque si no, no me entero… tú no me ibas a decir nada —

—¡No traigas el pasado ahora! Ya me habías perdonado por eso —

Donghyuck se estremeció pero aún así continuó —Escúchame entonces... Hendery siempre te he dicho la verdad, vamos a cumplir un año en una semana, no lo arruines por algo como esto —

—¿Qué mierda quieres qué haga? ¿Qué te escuché sonriendo mientras me hablas de él? ¡No puedo! te juro que intento pero esto me supera… sólo prométeme que no lo vas a ver de nuevo a menos que esté yo contigo, hasta que hayamos platicado los tres —

—¿No confías en mí? —

—Hoy me mentiste — retrucó.

—Sí pero fue para evitar precisamente esta pelea —Bastante cansado por la guerra entre ellos, decidió ser el primero en ceder — Voy a intentarlo ¿de acuerdo? no tendré contacto con él hasta que puedas conocerlo y darte cuenta que no existe nada entre nosotros más que simple amistad ¿estas feliz con eso? —

Hendery en lugar de responder, satisfecho por sus palabras, lo abrazó, presionando todo su cuerpo en contra de él. —Lo siento, de verdad lo siento — susurró Donghyuck en su oído. Su novio pensó que se disculpaba por lo que había hecho pero en realidad era todo lo contrarío, fue por lo que haría.

*

— ¿Estás despierto? — Donghyuck se obligó a despertarse apenas escuchó la voz de Mark por el teléfono. Se odio así mismo por sonrojarse a pesar de que sólo era una llamada a las ocho de la mañana.

—Sí. — Y entonces escuchó a Donghyuck moverse, intentando bajar la voz, parecía como si estuviera hablando sobre una almohada. Para Mark fue tierno imaginarse la escena, él enredado entre sábanas y enfadado por la hora que se le había ocurrido llamar para despertarlo —Pero aún es muy temprano… duerme un poco más — Gimió con cansancio contra el teléfono, provocando la risa de Mark.

—Tengo hambre, vamos a desayunar, esta vez yo pago — sugirió con energía.

—Mark…. —

—Estoy en media hora afuera de tu casa —

—¡No espera! — casi gritó entre susurros — Mi mamá te esperaba ayer a cenar e hizo comida de más, sólo voy a bañarme y vestirme, llegaré en media hora — Donghyuck se sorprendió al sugerir eso, pero quién podía culparlo, tenía muchas ganas de verlo. Saber si lo de ayer había sido real o fantasía. Había soñado que se volvieron a besar y esta vez pasaba un poco más.

—¿Enserio? ¡Ohhh! ¡Disculpame con ella! Ahora que lo mencionas, le traje algo de Canadá, recuerdame dartelo cuando vengas —

—No es necesario que —

Interrumpiendolo, le dijo —No te pedí tu opinión ¿o sí? —

—¡Pues entonces se lo das tú! — dijo fingiendo estar enojado — ¡No te voy a recordar nada! — Donghyuck hizo una mala cara, Mark sabía, sabía que extrañaba esos reproches.

—No tardes tanto, aquí te espero — mencionó antes de colgar.

Mark nunca vio la sonrisa que había nacido en los labios de Donghyuck pero si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarla.

Donghyuck se miró en el espejo del baño y estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para cubrirla. Su cara estaba roja y se sentía avergonzado. Respiró profundo y se calmó, guardando su teléfono. Tomó una ducha corta y en toalla caminó por su habitación, comenzando a buscar ropa en su armario.

Estaba tan entretenido poniéndose los zapatos al borde de su cama que nunca notó la mirada que lo perseguía con desvelo.

—¿A dónde vas tan temprano? —

Donghyuck se giró con miedo, desprevenido — ¡Oh mierda me asustaste! ¡Pensé que estabas dormido! —

—¿No me vas a contestar? — preguntó una vez más.

—Hice planes con Jeno, nos vemos en la tarde — Y entonces dejó un corto beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.

Hendery hubiera comenzado otra pelea como la de anoche, tenía muchas ganas de decirle qué había escuchado el tono de llamada de su teléfono, que sintió como se había alejado de sus brazos para levantarse de la cama, que no era necesario abrir los ojos para darse cuenta que había entrado al baño y contestó. Que sí, tal vez no había escuchado completa la conversación pero no era tan estúpido como para dejarse engañar y con lo poco que entendía fue bastante simple llegar a una conclusión.

Realmente quería enfrentarlo pero honestamente estaba muy cansado para hacerlo.

*

—Buenos días ¿Me extrañaste? — Mark preguntó con un tono divertido apenas le abrió la puerta con los ojos cerrados esperando recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

—Pues sí —contestó Jeno estrechando una de sus manos — Y Donghyuck, allí atrás también — Mark abrió los ojos sorprendido, esa voz no era la que esperaba.

Miró en estado de shock a uno de sus viejos amigos y lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo muy fuerte buscando con la mirada a Donghyuck, a quien no veía por ningún lado.

—¡Ooohh! ¡Jeno! ¡Me alegro de verte! — contestó Mark haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar, llevaba dos bolsas de supermercado pesadas, una en cada lado, apenas y podía contestarle el abrazo. —¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Dónde está hyuck? —

—Está afuera en el auto con el resto de las bolsas — contestó haciendo una seña para que saliera a ayudarlo también — Me dijo que acabas de llegar y que probablemente no habías hecho compras, así que pasamos por unas cosas antes de venir — le dijo, pero dudó que Mark lo hubiera escuchado, porque ya estaba afuera de la casa.

Jeno les dio un poco de privacidad y buscó por su propia cuenta la cocina.

A Mark le pareció gracioso como Donghyuck podía leer su mente, conocerlo tan bien que hacía que él mismo dudará de sí mismo, incluso después de este tiempo. Estaba a pocos metros de distancia, lo miró vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa blanca casual, usaba tenis y una gorra negra. Lucía diferente a la noche de ayer pero no menos atractivo, al mayor le gustaba el hecho de conocer sus diferentes facetas. Ver su cara limpia por la mañana y también la sombra en sus ojos por la noche.

Al igual que Jeno cargaba las bolsas en la mano pero en lugar de dos, eran tres, podía notar que en su mayoría había solo comestibles, ahora mismo maniobraba para cerrar la puerta de su auto. Mark quería acercarse hacía él pero no sabía cómo, así que lo esperó en su puerta, vestido aún con ropa deportiva y descalzo.

—Hey — lo saludó con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Jaemin vendrá en media hora — le avisó cuando llegó a su lado y le entregó las bolsas para que él las cargará y las metiera a la casa.

—Muchas gracias por — intento decir Mark pero fue interrumpido.

—Jaemin y Jeno no están en buenos términos desde hace años, tenemos que intentar que no sea incómodo para ellos, está bien? — Después de terminar la frase, los ojos de Mark estaban sobre él de una forma extrañamente familiar que fue muy fácil para el menor acercarse para robarle un beso en la boca que escuchó muy fuerte y una sonrisa. Fue tan rápido, que apenas y le hizo cosquillas. No pudo contestar adecuadamente, y eso le frustró tanto. Mark suspiró cuando lo vio irse y desaparecer en la sala de su casa sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Cuando Mark entró, Jeno estaba bebiendo algo mientras que Donghyuck comenzó a sacar todo de las bolsas para dejarlo en el pretil. Mark miró a los dos con una sonrisa y un sentimiento de estar satisfecho. Estaba realmente feliz de que Jeno siguiera siendo el mejor amigo de su novio y que absolutamente nada hubiera cambiado. Mark en ese momento también pensó que tal vez era mejor no poner etiquetas después del nombre de Donghyuck, o llamarlo como lo que era, su ex.

Todo lo que había en las bolsas eran latas de comida, leche, jugos, verduras, aceite y cerveza, incluso había una sandía que miró a Donghyuck guardar en su refrigerador junto al resto de las cosas.

Hizo una nota mental para agradecerle en privado, por eso.

—¿Cómo has estado? hace tanto tiempo que no sé nada de ti — preguntó Mark, acercándose a Jeno, no quería interrumpir sea lo que sea que ahora hacía Donghyuck en su cocina.

—Estoy bien, trabajando, viviendo solo… haciendo cosas aburridas para adultos que dije que nunca iba a hacer pero mírame… ¿pero qué has estado haciendo tú? — preguntó con una sonrisa alegre por conocer más de su vida.

Mark miró a Donghyuck antes de enfocarse en responder a Jeno —Sólo regresé hace dos días, mañana voy a iniciar a trabajar en el hospital general de Seúl, así que estoy un poco emocionado, es extraño no crees? —

—¿Extraño qué cosa? ¿Volver a Seúl? ¿No estaba en tus planes? —

—Lo estaba, lo estaba… siempre lo estaba — Mark lamentó haber buscado con la mirada a Donghyuck porque el menor había terminado de guardar todo y también lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa extraña en los labios.

—Y ustedes… ¿están volviendo a salir o…? ¿Por qué siento que no me están contando algo? — Donghyuck le quitó a Jeno su bebida para tomar un trago y eso era un acto bastante sugestivo para que se callará.

—¿Algo cómo qué? — preguntó Mark confundido.

—No lo sé, están actuando muy extraño… es como si hubiera electricidad aquí adentro —

—Pensé que Donghyuck ya te había platicado que nos besamos ayer —

—Mark — reprochó Donghyuck, “Por supuesto que no”.

—¿En serio? ¿Así de rápido? — preguntó Jeno sorprendido mirando a Donghyuck —Como tu mejor amigo necesito saber esa información — Y ahora enfocado solo en Mark confesó — ¿sabes lo nervioso que llegó a mi casa cuando le enviaste ese mensaje? —

—¡JENO! — volvió a gritar Donghyuck y esta vez arrojando una caja de cereal apuntando a la cabeza que logró esquivar —¡Cállate de una buena vez! — dijo molesto haciéndole una seña hacia una botella de vidrio, lo próximo que le iba a aventar —Mark no quiere saber eso —agregó avergonzado.

—En realidad sí quiero — dijo con una sonrisa emocionado, tomando el cereal de las manos de Jeno para guardarlo en uno de sus cajones y también alejando la botella de Donghyuck — ¿Estaba nervioso? ¿Dudó en verme? —

—Algo así… porque pensaba que al salir a comer contigo estaba engañando a Hendery —

Donghyuck se cruzó de brazos y tuvo que enfrentar a Jeno cara a cara —En serio, ¿también vas a decirle eso? ¿eres el mejor amigo de él o el mío? —

—Vamos, quiero escuchar todos los detalles — fue Mark quien desde atrás pasó ambos brazos por sus hombros para distraerlo y no molestara al mejor amigo de ambos, con más libertad dijo —Yo también estaba nervioso, no sabía si me ibas a contestar el mensaje o peor aún, estaba inseguro sobre Jaemin… tal vez me habría dado tu número equivocado — Donghyuck se quedó en los brazos de Mark escuchándolo pero luego de decir ese nombre ambos miraron al tercero.

—Ohh ¿seguiste en contacto con él? — preguntó Jeno de la nada, buscando un lugar donde sentarse en la cocina —¿Cómo está? —

Mark se quedó quieto unos segundos, Donghyuck tuvo que apretar una de sus manos para hacer que el mayor reaccionara —Él está bien, vive cercas… le avisé esta mañana que estaba en la ciudad, es extraño que me preguntes por él… pensé que seguían siendo amigos ¿qué pasó entre ustedes? —Donghyuck siguió apretando la mano de Mark, y el mayor había aprovechado esa oportunidad para abrazarlo por completo y hacer que la espalda de Donghyuck se presionará totalmente a su cuerpo.

—Bueno… es complicado pero en serio me alegro que estén en contacto — confesó y en un intento por cambiar de tema dijo —¿Así que estarás en el Hospital? seguiste los pasos de tus padres —

—Sí, algo así — contestó Mark.

—Necesitas organizarte para que puedas cocinar todo lo que está e — se escuchó el timbre y se obligó a separarse de Donghyuck para ir a abrir la puerta. —Ve, debe ser un vecino —

—Ahora vengo —

—¿Esperas visita? — preguntó Jeno distraído con su teléfono celular.

Mark asintió y salió de la cocina hacía la próxima habitación. Tres minutos después había surgido una conversación en un tono muy alto que usualmente no estaría interesado pero esa voz era familiar.

—¡Donghyuck! — reprochó Jeno hacía él.

—Mark lo ha invitado, solo vamos a vernos como amigos… ¿Jeno ha pasado el tiempo, no crees que es necesario olvidar para avanzar? — le dijo pero su mejor amigo negaba con la cabeza.

—Sabes que es diferente ¡No somos ustedes! — agregó casi gritando en su oído, parecía bastante molesto y Donghyuck esperaba que ambos hombres afuera regresarán pronto en la cocina —Nosotros nunca fuimos nada, lo único que nos une son nuestros amigos en común, será incómodo vernos — Antes de volver a tocar al tema, sintió como unos pasos se acercaban.

—¡Hey chicos! ¡Miren quien vino a visitarme! — dijo Mark pasando un brazo por sus hombros —Justo en el mejor momento— agregó.

Jeno se volvió para mirarlo a los ojos y se obligó a sonreír. Jaemin todavía no lo miraba, se había aproximado a Donghyuck para abrazarlo con mucha fuerza —Te voy a matar — le confesó en el oído. —Él no sabe qué me invitaste ¿verdad? —

Donghyuck se separó de otro de sus mejores amigos para sonreírle de la forma más sincera posible — Te extrañe… desde el fin de semana pasado que no te veo — dijo como si no le hubiera declarado la guerra hace unos segundos.

—Hola Jeno — dijo Jaemin con un tono de voz suave.

Jeno abrió mucho los ojos cuando sintió que Jaemin le ofrecía también otro abrazo, menos eufórico como había abrazado a Donghyuck pero abrazo al fin de cuentas. Abrió la boca para hablar pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Se sentía como estar en un sueño, lucía diferente, lucía todavía igual de guapo que como lo recordaba. Lo abrazó también y deseo que ese minuto avanzará tan lento.

—Jaemin — apenas y susurró su nombre. —¿Cómo has estado? — dijo separándose.

—¿Alguien tiene hambre? — preguntó Donghyuck para cambiar el estado de ánimo de la sala, Mark lo ayudó, dijo que si con la cabeza y caminó a su lado para ayudarle a sacar unas cosas del refrigerador — El menú de hoy será carne, es lo más fácil —

—Sabes que he practicado algunas recetas, otro día que vengas a mi casa, te haré probar mi comida, entonces reconocerás que me he vuelto un increíble chef — dijo mientras seguía a su lado, observando y también guardando una pequeña distancia.

Colocó la pasta en el agua y después encendió la estufa antes de decirle —Ver para creer ¡Mark Lee! — y después asomó una sonrisa traviesa que Mark no tuvo más opción que acercarse para robar un beso de su boca.

Mark se sentía tan libre aunque estuvieran sus mejores amigos en el mismo espacio, sabía que no iban a juzgarlos y además, ellos también parecían vivir en su propio mundo. Habían comenzando a conversar sentados en la mesa, a varios metros de ellos, y no parecían interesados en nada más a su alrededor.

Donghyuck sentía que estaban caminando sobre fuego cada vez que se besaban así. Sin permiso, ni preguntas de por medio. Y tal vez ayer era diferente porque Mark no sabía que él tenía a alguien pero hoy era otra historia.

—Algo te preocupa ¿verdad? conozco esa cara — confesó Mark mojando sus labios, alejándose para buscar cuatro platos.

—Tenemos que hablar — dijo mirándolo a los ojos con seriedad pero sus manos habían actuado muy rápido para apoyarse en sus hombros y encerrarlo. Mark notó como los ojos de Donghyuck buscaron qué estaban haciendo Jeno y Jaemin para continuar, pero ambos habían salido de la cocina hace rato y ninguno lo noto, apenas estuvo seguro, se acercó para besar su mejilla suavemente y luego separándose, mirándolo a los ojos confesó —Su nombre es Hendery, es mi novio y vamos a cumplir un año en seis días —

Y luego fue el turno de Mark.

—Tengo una relación libre desde hace dos años, no estoy solo — confesó Mark, mirándolo a los ojos para no perder ni un sólo detalle de su reacción. Donghyuck asintió en comprensión. —No es nada formal pero quería que lo supieras, su nombre es Jungwoo — Mark espero a que Donghyuck volviera a hablar pero se quedó callado — Sé que ayer te dije que no hay nada que valga la pena contar pero si vamos a ser sinceros — Mark lo encerró con sus brazos rodeando su estómago. Donghyuck respiraba nervioso.

—¿Dos años juntos? —Eso demasiado, pensó Donghyuck con un enorme frío en su corazón por mucho que el cuerpo de Mark abrazandolo estuviera tibio — ¿Libre, qué quiere decir eso? — preguntó confundido.

Antes de contestar Mark lo abrazó más fuerte para que no se escapará — Podemos salir con otras personas, no hay discusiones entre nosotros, todo es sencillo, supongo que eso me gustó de él —

—Lo admiro—confesó Donghyuck asombrado—Yo no podría compartirte con nadie más, en serio —le aseguró, mirándolo severamente a los labios.

Mark dejó un corto beso en su boca, lo había hecho sólo como un recordatorio mental que tenía que probar sus labios más tarde —¿Entonces es algo serio? —

—Sí… bueno, él… es mi novio, es un buen chico — Donghyuck sintió como los dedos de Mark se habían aferrado más fuerte en su estómago —Es una excelente persona, la verdad, yo salí con otros chicos pero hasta él ninguno me sorprendió, está enojado ahora, ayer discutimos por que le dije qué había pasado entre nosotros y se molestó, sólo… sé que es cuestión de tiempo —

—No te voy a engañar que esto… es increíble también para mí, no pensé que tú, nosotros, Dios… es, de verdad... estamos de nuevo, yo… pero por mucho que quiera estar contigo y abrazarte y besarte y Dios… ¿podemos hacer algo más tarde? — preguntó pero entonces volvió al tema principal —No quiero meterme en tu vida, así… como… si no me importará nada, puedo ser paciente —

—¿Y por mí, cuánto tiempo le vas a pedir a ese novio tuyo? ¿El tiempo que estés en Seúl, ayer dijiste que tres meses? — quiso saber sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—No lo sé pero por ti haría lo que sea — dijo avergonzado — Dime qué quieres qué haga y lo haré, no te haré preguntas, ni me quejaré, sólo déjame verte, estar contigo, no puedo renunciar a ti muy fácil —

—Vamos muy rápido, toda esta emoción… —

—Lo sé, yo también siento que tenemos que darnos un tiempo y saber que nos está pasando… —

—Sí, eso está bien — aceptó Mark.

Se obligaron a soltarse porque Jeno había llegado hacía su habitación con una expresión en el rostro molesto —Se fue — les aviso, tomando asiento en el mismo lugar de antes.

—¿Qué tan rápido? — preguntó Mark confundido.

Jeno se encogió de hombros, no sin antes mirar con cara de pocos amigos a Donghyuck, quien había dejado que esto pasará. —Jeno lo siento — se apresuró su mejor amigo — Pensé que podríamos comer los cuatro como los viejos tiempos ¿bien? —

Su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza — Nada es igual, míranos, somos diferentes, todo es diferente, sé que para ustedes es muy fácil hacerlo y me alegro por eso, pero para las personas reales como yo, como nana… como Jaemin, quiero decir, el tiempo importa y afecta — dijo.

—Lo siento Jeno, vamos a comer, si? dejemos el tema a un lado, no es un buen momento para discutir, voy a llamarlo y hablar con él, está bien… nosotros no estábamos pensando con claridad — Jeno asintió, sí tenía razón.

Dos horas después con el estómago lleno, el primero en irse fue Jeno, se despidió de ambos y también obtuvo una disculpa de su mejor amigo.

Estaban solos, de nuevo.

—¿No hay nada más que necesites por hacer, no? has pintado la pared que querías, tienes comida en tu refrigerador, tu cochera está limpia, de verdad has hecho un buen trabajo con tu casa… tus papás estarían orgullosos ¿Les enviaste la foto del hospital? —

—¡Sí lo hice! Están muy emocionados… sé que es poco tiempo tres meses pero voy a disfrutarlos, comencé a ayer —dijo entre sonrisas y apagado la televisión. —También le envíe la foto de nuestro beso y mi mamá me habló llorando —

—¡No! ¡Por Dios! Borra eso, por favor, tienes que borrarla —

Entonces Donghyuck alcanzó a ver el teléfono de Mark cargándose en la cocina para robarlo pero no fue necesario buscar la galería porque al encender el aparato, Mark tenía la foto del beso de anoche como foto de perfil. Y fue un golpe bajo para él, que lo hizo de inmediato subir la temperatura de su cuerpo y provocó el latir de su corazón.

—Esto es privado — reprochó Mark, haciéndose el ofendido.

Donghyuck regresó el teléfono al lugar donde estaba y se giró para enfrentarlo — ¿Te gustan mis besos, Mark Lee? — Mark sólo lo miró y como respuesta, obtuvo una reacción tímida, sincera y avergonzada de Donghyuck. —Por qué tal vez pueda ofrecer un par antes de irme — confesó.

Mark entonces no dijo nada y se dirigió directamente hacia él. Su único deseo desde la mañana que llegó, estaba por cumplirse. Era gracioso para Donghyuck cómo podía detectar sus ganas de tocarlo sólo por la forma en la que lo miraba. Mark intentaba leer su mente, pero honestamente las ganas de abrazarlo siempre lo superaron.

Mientras se fundían en un abrazo, Mark se preguntó qué eran en ese momento exacto y, sobre todo, ¿Qué iban a hacer? Tal vez otros besos, tal vez un abrazo más fuerte, tal vez abrir la puerta de su habitación o tal vez y sólo tal vez, volver a hacer el amor como aquella primera vez. Quizás quería ser su novio, el exclusivo y único.

Donghyuck lo abrazaba más fuerte todavía que él, se metía entre el espacio de su cuello, se aferraba con sus dedos, olfateaba su ropa y su única reacción fue suspirar un poco y cerrar los ojos, perdido en el aroma tan fácil combinado con un exótico perfume, pensando en que lo quería hacer todo. Quería todo.

Tres meses y doce semanas después.

Si algo había aprendido Mark todos estos años es que no podía atribuirle un significado cósmico a un simple evento terrenal, coincidencia, eso es lo que todos dicen, nada más que eso. Volver a estar con él estos meses habían sido como un sueño para él que mucho tiempo creyó imposible. Él era inalcanzable después lo tocó y lo besó también y entonces volvía a ser inalcanzable.

—Mark… nos está esperando el taxi para irnos — dijo Jaemin con las maletas de su mejor amigo y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro mientras le esperaba al final de la puerta.

—Si… claro… vamos — dijo aún inseguro, no se sentía preparado para dejar a Donghyuck todavía. Faltaba una despedida, quizás un abrazo o un beso, faltaba algo.

Mark sabía muy bien que a diferencia de la primera vez, Donghyuck no lo volvería a esperar, no habría milagros, no existe lo que todos llaman destino, no ocurre la misma oportunidad dos veces, aunque ahora tuviera el dinero para comprar la visa y el boleto de avión para viajar a Canadá, él no iba a hacerlo porque tenía prioridades en Seúl. Tenía una casa que construir y un trabajo de tiempo completo. Su familia y amigos estaban aquí, además, todavía su inglés no era lo suficientemente bueno para entablar una conversación en un país extranjero.

No podría besarlo, abrazarlo, tocarlo, no podría despertarse en la mañana con sus ruidosas formas de cantar, no iba a probar su comida, no se podría reír de sus chistes, no podría conversar con él o ver su sonrisa.

Hace ocho años él no podía hacer nada sólo llorar en el hombro de su madre mientras volvían a casa con la excusa de que iba a extrañar la ciudad y a todos sus amigos, en especial a Donghyuck. Su madre lo consolaba diciendo que encontraría nuevos amigos en Canadá, Mark no quería escuchar eso, así que se guardó las ganas de llorar y evito hacerlo frente a su madre las próximas veces.

Mark no dijo ni una sola palabra a Donghyuck y caminó hacía la puerta para encontrarse con Jaemin, quien lo iba a llevar al aeropuerto —Necesito un minuto, ¿puedes subir al auto las maletas? — preguntó.

Jaemin dijo que sí y se giró hacía el sofá donde estaba Donghyuck mirándolo con las manos abrazando el vaso de agua y una mirada cansada —Adiós Donghyuck, ¿nos veremos el próximo sábado en mi casa, verdad? — le dijo asomando una sonrisa.

—Claro que sí Jaemin— su tono de voz fue sincero y obligó a sonreír.

Jaemin asintió y salió de la casa con ambas maletas. Mark no perdió el tiempo y volvió a la sala lo más rápido que pudo para sostener a Donghyuck por la cintura y encerrarlo en un abrazo corto. Donghyuck tiró el vaso en el piso y lo sostuvo muy fuerte también. Mark se separó al segundo y lo tomó de los hombros para hacer que lo viera a la cara.

—Donghyuck volveré en una semana — le dijo de golpe y sin pensarlo —Sé que has esperado mucho tiempo, pero te juro que es lo último que esperarás.

Hace ocho años él no podía hacer nada pero hoy era diferente.

—¿Qué? — preguntó confundido con los ojos húmedos sosteniendo su mirada.

—Hablaré con el director del hospital para cambiar mi lugar de trabajo a Seúl, voy a hablar con Jungwoo sobre nosotros, voy decirle a mis padres la verdad de por que regresé, tengo que hacer muchas cosas, así que por favor espérame una vez más — suplicó aferrándose a sus hombros y a una respuesta — En una semana estaré de nuevo aquí, estaremos juntos, te lo prometo… sólo… —

—Mark esto es... — Todo su cuerpo temblaba pero tal vez era sólo Mark apretándolo de los hombros.

—Entiendo. Lo entiendo, sí es una locura… pero fue increíble volver a estar juntos ¿no lo crees? incluso terminaste con tu novio por nosotros… yo… pensé que era normal seguirte queriendo por todo lo que pasamos, pero entonces recordé que nunca había sido tan feliz con alguien, ¿entiendes eso? ¿con sólo una persona? y soy un idiota porque… amo ver como te enojas conmigo, como encuentras gracioso cada uno de mis defectos y no quiero seguir viviendo sintiendo que algo me hace falta cuando sé exactamente lo que es y no hice nada par —

Donghyuck puso una mano en su boca para que se callará — No entiendes. Calláte. Ahora voy a hablar yo — Mark besó la palma de su mano y Donghyuck sonrió hasta ese momento apartándolo — Te amo tanto. Te amo como nunca he amado a alguien. Yo estaba esperando que te fueras — Mark lo miró sorprendido y asustado — Mira — De la nada, movió uno de los cojines del sofá donde había estado sentado, ahí tenía escondidos papeles con el símbolo de Canadá y Corea en la parte principal de la carpeta —Son los trámites para la visa — Mark se congeló y lo abrazó más fuerte — Me dijeron que el sábado estará lista y yo tengo dinero ahorrado… no puedo vivir ahí pero pensé que podría visitarte en vacaciones, si tú quieres — Mark se mordió los labios para no llorar mientras lo miraba a los ojos como si hubiera dicho las palabras que necesitaba escuchar. —Y sé que mi inglés no es excelente pero te tengo a ti — dijo, asomando exactamente la misma sonrisa que lo enamoró hace mucho tiempo.

—Te amo ¿Lo sabes, verdad? — susurró inclinando su rostro para buscar un beso corto en los labios que apenas se sentía — Pero iremos a Canadá juntos y será a ver a mis papás, yo estaré de regreso en una semana, ahora tengo que irme… pero te amo tanto — besó de nuevo sus labios pero esta vez sin prisa, como si hubiera mucho tiempo, como si a lo lejos el ruido de un auto no se escuchará. —Despídeme de tus papás — agregó mirando la foto familiar en uno de los muebles de la casa de su novio.

Mark se separó y sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves —Quédate esto — Y luego, vino otro beso, esta vez más rápido y húmedo — Te amo tanto, las llaves son de mi casa —

—Lo sé, está bien — Donghyuck encerró en un puño las llaves.

—Bueno… ahora si, este es el último, ven — Mark ya se iba a aproximar pero Donghyuck lo detuvo.

—¿El último? —

—El último beso... hasta una semana — corrigió Mark. —Me están esperando, haz que este beso valga la pena — susurró provocativamente pero retar a Donghyuck era un paso en falso.

—No, no… no… no — Esquivó todos los besos que iban en dirección a su boca para que Mark besará su mejillas —Sólo tendrás esto — Donghyuck se inclinó hasta su cuello para ahí dejar un beso largo, chupo su piel por un rato y luego mordió para dejar una marca roja y expuesta. Mark gimió con dolor pero encontró alivio abrazando las caderas de Donghyuck. —Nos vemos pronto Markuri — y sonrió.

—¡Wow! ¿De verdad no vas a besarme? — preguntó enojado, ni siquiera su nombre de forma linda, podía salvarlo. 

—No — Y esa era su última palabra.

—Donghyuck —reprochó —No puedes… —

Otra vez el ruido de la bocina del auto se escuchó en el interior de la casa.

—Es tarde, ve, shú shú — le animó guiando con su mano donde estaba la puerta.

Mark se fue pero aunque Donghyuck estuviera en el interior escuchó sus gritos atravesar las paredes “¡Entonces, el sábado en casa de Jaemin. Pasaré por ti.”.

Y Donghyuck tuvo que ponerse una mano el pecho para calmarse porque él también gritó “Sí, yo sé que sí. No llegues tarde”.

 

“No somos extraños para amar, conoces las reglas, igual que yo, un compromiso total, es en lo que yo estoy pensando.  
Nunca conseguirás esto de otro tipo. Sólo quiero decirte como me siento. Voy a hacer que entiendas.  
Nunca te abandonaré, nunca te fallaré, nunca me echaré a correr y huiré de ti. Nunca te haré llorar, nunca diré adiós.  
Nunca te diré una mentira ni te haré daño. Nos conocemos el uno al otro desde hace tiempo, tu corazón ha estado herido pero eres demasiado tímido para decirlo. En el fondo, ambos sabemos lo que ha pasado. Conoces el juego y vamos a jugarlo".

**Author's Note:**

> es muy fácil escribir mh en estos momentos. así que espero les guste mucho. está inspirada en tres canciones, drunk in love -the weekend, hasta que me olvides -luis miguel y rick astley - never gonna give you up. bueno, espero que les guste mucho :P espero no haberlos confundido en la escena de jeno y jaemin y renjun, técnicamente jaemin y jeno se aman pero jaemin está con yukhei y jeno con renjun, así que se vuelve complicado. 
> 
> Y sobre Hendery, lo siento mucho por ponerlo así, en realidad, creo que tiene una personalidad que puede combinar muy bien con hyuck, así que por eso lo escogí pero no los shipeó románticamente, o bueno, nadie sabe. nono, la verdad es que no. Entonces, bueno al final es mh again! 
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
